Im Not Him
by Red Taby
Summary: Youngwoong memintanya untuk menggantikanya sementara waktu. Jaejoong menyanggupinya toh hanya dua bulan. Ya. Sebelum dia bertemu dengan suami kakaknya, Jung Yunho. YunJae story/ YAOI/RATED/Dont Like Please Read (Hahaha).


Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, cast belong to themselves

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff, Action

Current mood : Excited

**Warning!**

Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Delusi tingkat tinggi, Author Newbie, Gaje, No EYD, No Bash, No Flame, No War, No Money, Don't like Don't bash it 〆(・∀・＠)

.

.

**Im Not Him**

**© Red Taby**

.

**TEASER**

.

.

"Jaebal Joongie…..hyung tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi…hikss….tolong aku jaebal…."

Namja cantik itu memandang wajah kakak kandungnya yang basah oleh air mata. Apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang?

Meski berbeda umur dua tahun mereka terlihat seperti kembar. Nyaris sama dan sulit sekali membedakanya.

Hal inilah yang dijadikan kakak kandungnya itu sebagai alasan untuk meminta bantuanya yang menurut namja cantik itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Youngwoong hyung…"

"Hiksss….jaebal Joongie jaebal! Huhuhu….."

"…"

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak tahu malu untuk meminta bantuanmu seperti ini hikssss…tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukanya. Hanya dua bulan! Gantikan aku selama dua bulan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja….."

.

.

.

.

"Hanya dua bulan saja. Suamiku sangat jarang berada di rumah. Dia sering berpergian ke luar kota jadi kau tenang saja ne"

Namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum gembira pada adiknya sembari menata rambut adiknya yang telah diwarnainya menjadi cokelat almond. Dia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah adiknya kemudian mereka sama-sama memandang cermin besar yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kita benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kembar…."

.

.

.

.

"Youngwoongie…."

Greppp

"Mpphhhh!"

Namja tinggi besar itu langsung saja menubruknya dan mencium bibirnya. Jaejoong syok. Tubuhnya hendak meronta tapi namja besar itu memeluknya dengan ketat hingga sulit bernafas.

"Ngghh…"

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan darahnya berdesir aneh saat namja tampan itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan intim. Bibir tebalnya terus memagut bibirnya dengan kuat hingga membuat kaki Jaejoong lemas seketika.

Set

Yunho menangkap tubuh istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas. Pria tampan itu semakin mendesak istrinya dan menggigit bibir kenyal istrinya meminta akses masuk tapi….

Plakkk

"Hosh….hosh…hosh…."

Jaejoong memandang horror tanganya yang bergerak reflek di luar kendalinya. Mata bulatnya kemudian beralih memandang suami kakaknya yang terlihat siap untuk meledak.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?"

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

"Eoh nyonya Jung selamat siang. Yeoja itu adalah nona Go Ahra. Teman dekat tuan Yunho semasa kuliah dulu. Saya akan memberitahu tuan Yunho jika anda ada di sini" ucap sekretaris Yunho itu ramah

"Tidak perlu"

"Tapi nyonya-"

Brukk

"Bekal ini buatmu saja. Sepertinya suamiku sudah sangat kenyang" ucap namja cantik itu dingin kemudian melenggang pergi.

'Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh di belakang punggung kakak ku….."

.

.

.

.

"Geurae! PERGI SAJA KE RUMAH SUNDAL ITU!"

PLAK

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Youngwoong! Ahra bukan pelacur! Apa sebenarnya maumu hah?!"

"Hikssss….kau memukulku hanya demi yeoja itu. Hiksss….hiks….pergi saja aku sudah tidak peduli lagiiiiiiiiii!"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai dan menangis tersedu sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Sedangkan Yunho merasa sangat menyesal telah memukul istrinya namun dia juga merasa jika istrinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku tidak akan mencari perhatian dari wanita lain jika aku mendapatkanya darimu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas masalah yang kau timbulkan sendiri. Bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku? Jadi meskipun aku pergi dengan Ahra, makan denganya atau bahkan tidur denganya pun kurasa itu sudah bukan hakmu….."

Deg

"Jangan kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berbuat sesukamu"

Kata-kata namja musang itu terdengar sangat dingin menusuk hati Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil jasnya kemudian berjalan angkuh meninggalkan istrinya yang masih menangis keras di pinggir ranjang.

Brakk

"Hikssss….hiksss….huhuhu…hiks...hyungie…."

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai Yunho. Dan aku tidak akan mengalah darimu Youngwoong-ssi"

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri tanganya sedikit bergetar dan hatinya berubah menjadi gelisah ketika Ahra menunjukan wajah aslinya.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut dan bermain di belakang. Mulai saat ini kita bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hatinya."

Yeoja cantik itu membungkuk pelan kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat siap menangis.

Tes

"Hikss…"

Namja cantik itu mengusap pipinya yang basah dan menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak mengalir keluar.

'Hyungie….cepat pulang….."

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseo? Jaejoongie….bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Joongie baik hyung. Hyung otte?"

"Hyung juga baik-baik saja saeng. Sabar ne? Tinggal sebentar lagi hyung akan pulang…."

Nyutt

Jaejoong meremat ponsel yang ada di tanganya dengan kuat. Akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari rumah ini dan kembali ke kehidupanya yang normal. Dan yang paling penting jauh dari sosok dingin, jahat dan menyebalkan bernama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan matanya panas.

"Cepat pulang hyung…" lirihnya menahan tangis

"Ne. Tolong jaga Yunnie sampai aku pulang. Hehe kau tahu kan suamiku terlalu tampan untuk ditinggal sendirian"

Deg

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa sayang"

"N-Ne hyung…."

Klik

.

.

.

.

"Ummh….Yun-Yunnie…."

Namja cantik itu meraih lengan kemeja Yunho dan berjinjit malu-malu.

Cup…

Yunho melebarkan matanya ketika bibir kenyal Jaejoong baru saja menubruk lembut bibir hati miliknya. Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ja-Jangan pulang malam-malam" cicitnya lucu

Yunho tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah imut istrinya dan langsung memeluknya erat hingga kaki mungilnya terangkat. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa tahu jika orang yang ada di pelukanya tengah terlibat perang dingin dengan yeoja cantik yang ada di belakangnya.

'Baiklah. Permainan dimulai Youngwoong-ssi' batin Ahra geram

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut suami kakak ku' Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukanya di leher Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

**(****^O^****)**


End file.
